slayer_vampire_chroniclesfandomcom-20200216-history
Buffy 2.0 (TV Series)
Buffy 2.0 (TV Series) Series overview Characters Main characters The following characters were featured in the opening credits of the program. *Buffy Summers *Xander Harris *Willow Rosenberg *Cordelia Chase (1.01–4.22, recurring afterward) *Troy Ford *Rupert Giles (1.01–5.22, recurring afterward) *Angel (1.01–4.22, recurring afterward) *Jesse McNally (1.01–1.08, recurring afterward) *Jenny Calendar (2.01–3.24, recurring afterward) *Daniel "Oz" Osbourne (3.01–4.06, recurring previously and afterward) *Faith (4.03–4.24, recurring afterward) *Wesley Wyndam-Pryce (4.14–4.24, recurring afterward) *Spike (5.07–8.23, recurring previously) *Riley Finn (5.11–5.10, recurring previously and afterward) *Anya Jenkins (6.01–8.23, recurring previously) *Dawn Summers (5.02–8.23, appeared previously) *Ethan Crane (6.11–8.23, recurring previously) Episode list Season 1 (2007 - 2008) Main article: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (season 1) Season 2 (2008–09) Main article: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (season 2) |David Semel |Marti Noxon |January 19, 2009 | id="pc5V13"|5V13 |8.33 |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center;background:#E9E9E9;" ! id="ep26" scope="row" style="text-align: center; background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(0, 0, 0);"|34 | style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"|14 | class="summary" style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0); text-align: left;"|"Ted" | style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"|Bruce Seth Green | style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"|David Greenwalt & Joss Whedon | style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"|February 2, 2009 | id="pc5V14" style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"|5V14 | style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"|8.21 |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center;" ! id="ep27" scope="row" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"|35 | style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"|15 | class="summary" style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0); text-align: left;"|"Bad Eggs" | style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"|David Greenwalt | style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"|Marti Noxon | style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"|February 9, 2009 | id="pc5V15" style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"|5V15 | style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"|8.80 |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center;background:#E9E9E9;" ! id="ep28" scope="row" style="text-align: center; background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(0, 0, 0);"|36 | style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"|16 | class="summary" style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0); text-align: left;"|"Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" | style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"| | style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"| | style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"|February 16, 2009 | id="pc5V16" style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"|5V16 | style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"|8.45 |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center;" ! id="ep29" scope="row" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"|37 | style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"|17 | class="summary" style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0); text-align: left;"|"Phases" | style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"| | style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"| | style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"|February 23, 2009 | id="pc5V17" style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"|5V17 | style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"|8.25 |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center;background:#E9E9E9;" ! id="ep30" scope="row" style="text-align: center; background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(0, 0, 0);"|38 | style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"|18 | class="summary" style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0); text-align: left;"|"Past Imperfect" | style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"| | style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"| | style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"|March 3, 1998 | id="pc5V18" style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"|5V18 | style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"|8.08 |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center;" ! id="ep31" scope="row" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"|39 | style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"|19 | class="summary" style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0); text-align: left;"|"Keep This Party Going" | style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"| | style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"| | style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"|April 20, 2009 | id="pc5V19" style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"|5V19 | style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"|7.56 |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center;background:#E9E9E9;" ! id="ep32" scope="row" style="text-align: center; background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(0, 0, 0);"|40 | style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"|20 | class="summary" style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0); text-align: left;"|"Road Trip" | style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"| | style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"| | style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"|April 27, 2009 | id="pc5V20" style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"|5V20 | style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"|7.50 |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center;" ! id="ep33" scope="row" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"|41 | style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"|21 | class="summary" style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0); text-align: left;"|"Living Dead in Dallas" | style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"| | style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"| | style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"|May 4, 2009 | id="pc5V21" style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"|5V21 | style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"|7.77 |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center;background:#E9E9E9;" ! id="ep34" scope="row" style="text-align: center; background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(0, 0, 0);"|42 | style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"|22 | class="summary" style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0); text-align: left;"|"New World in My View" | style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"| | style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"| | style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"|May 11, 2009 | id="pc5V22" style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"|5V22 | style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"|8.11 |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center; background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(0, 0, 0);"|43 | style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0); text-align: center;"|23 | class="summary" style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"|"Exodus (Part 1)" | style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0); text-align: center;"|Joss Whedon | style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"|Joss Whedon | style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0); text-align: center;"|May 18, 2009 | style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0); text-align: center;"|5V23 | style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0); text-align: center;"|8.30 |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center; background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(0, 0, 0);"|44 | style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0); text-align: center;"|24 | class="summary" style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"|"Exodus (Part 2)" | style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0); text-align: center;"|Joss Whedon | style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"|Joss Whedon | style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0); text-align: center;"|May 18, 2009 | style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0); text-align: center;"|5V24 | style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0); text-align: center;"|8.30 |} Note: Season 2 and Season 3 both cover the same year and its the same school year for Buffy and the gang. The gap between season 2 and 3 is 3 weeks when Buffy and the gang have there Winter/Christmas break from school. Season 3 (2009–10) Main article: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (season 3) Note: Season 2 and Season 3 both cover the same year and its the same school year for Buffy and the gang. Season 3 begins 3 weeks following the end of season 2 in January. Season 3 covers 5 months worth of time. Season 4 (2010–11) Main article: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (season 4) Season 5 (2011–2012) Main article: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (season 5) Cast Credits By Season Season One Main cast *Buffy Summers (20 episodes) *Xander Harris (20 episodes) *Willow Rosenberg (20 episodes) *Cordelia Chase (18 episodes) *Troy Ford (18 episodes) *Rupert Giles (20 episodes) *Angel (16 episodes) *Jesse McNally (7 episodes) Season Two Main cast *Buffy Summers (24 episodes) *Xander Harris (23 episodes) *Willow Rosenberg (24 episodes) *Cordelia Chase (23 episodes) *Rupert Giles (24 episodes) *Troy Ford (22 episodes) *Angel (23 episodes) *Jenny Calendar (20 episodes) Season Three Main cast *Buffy Summers (24 episodes) *Xander Harris (24 episodes) *Willow Rosenberg (24 episodes) *Cordelia Chase (24 episodes) *Rupert Giles (24 episodes) *Troy Ford (24 episodes) *Angel (24 episodes) *Jenny Calendar (18 episodes) *Daniel "Oz" Osbourne (17 episodes) Season Four Main cast *Buffy Summers (24 episodes) *Xander Harris (24 episodes) *Willow Rosenberg (24 episodes) *Cordelia Chase (24 episodes) *Rupert Giles (24 episodes) *Troy Ford (24 episodes) *Angel (24 episodes) *Daniel "Oz" Osbourne (23 episodes) *Faith (20 episodes) *Wesley Wyndam-Pryce (11 episodes) Season Five Main cast *Buffy Summers (23 episodes) *Xander Harris (22 episodes) *Willow Rosenberg (23 episodes) *Rupert Giles (23 episodes) *Troy Ford (23 episodes) *Daniel "Oz" Osbourne (22 episodes) *Spike (17 episodes) *Riley Finn (20 episodes) Former Main Cast *Jesse McNally (1 episode) *Angel (4 episodes) *Faith (3 episodes) *Cordelia Chase (2 episodes) *Jenny Calendar (1 episode) Season Six Main cast *Buffy Summers (23 episodes) *Xander Harris (23 episodes) *Willow Rosenberg (23 episodes) *Rupert Giles (23 episodes) *Troy Ford (23 episodes) *Spike (22 episodes) *Riley Finn (10 episodes) *Anya Jenkins (23 episodes) *Dawn Summers (23 episodes) *Ethan Crane (20 episodes) *Daniel "Oz" Osbourne (20 episodes) Season Seven Main cast *Buffy Summers (23 episodes) *Xander Harris (23 episodes) *Willow Rosenberg (23 episodes) *Rupert Giles (10 episodes) *Troy Ford (23 episodes) *Spike (23 episodes) *Anya Jenkins (22 episodes) *Dawn Summers (23 episodes) *Ethan Crane (23 episodes) *Daniel "Oz" Osbourne (18 episodes) Season Eight Main cast *Buffy Summers (23 episodes) *Xander Harris (22 episodes) *Willow Rosenberg (23 episodes) *Troy Ford (22 episodes) *Spike (23 episodes) *Anya Jenkins (22 episodes) *Dawn Summers (23 episodes) *Ethan Crane (22 episodes) Former Main Cast *Daniel "Oz" Osbourne (1 episode) *Jesse McNally (1 episode) *Angel (3 episodes) *Faith (8 episodes) *Wesley Wyndam-Pryce (1 episode) *Cordelia Chase (1 episode) Character Appearances *Buffy Summers **184/184 episodes *Xander Harris **180/184 episodes **absent in 213, 505, 519 and 807 *Willow Rosenberg **184/184 episodes *Cordelia Chase *94/184 episodes *absent in 111, 115 and 213 during regular run *appeared in 523 and 823 as a guest star. *Troy Ford *Rupert Giles (1.01–5.22, recurring afterward) *Angel (1.01–4.22, recurring afterward) *Jesse McNally (1.01–1.08, recurring afterward) *Jenny Calendar (2.01–3.24, recurring afterward) *Daniel "Oz" Osbourne (3.01–4.06, recurring previously and afterward) **does not appear and is not credited in the first three episodes of season six, rejoins and is credited again upon return in 604. *Faith (4.03–4.24, recurring afterward) *Wesley Wyndam-Pryce (4.14–4.24, recurring afterward) *Spike (5.07–8.23, recurring previously) *Riley Finn (5.11–5.10, recurring previously and afterward) *Anya Jenkins **87/184 episodes **absent during 718 and 707 during regular run **appeared in 410, 417, 421, 422, 423, 503, 504, 507, 509, 510, 511, 513, 514, 515, 517, 518, 520, 521, 522, 523 as a guest star. *Dawn Summers (5.02–8.23, appeared previously) *Ethan Crane **90/184 episodes **absent in 807 as a regular. **appeared in 405, 406, 408, 409, 410, 414, 416, 420, 421, 422, 423, 424, 509, 510, 511, 513, 514, 515, 516, 517, 518, 520, 521, 522, 523, 601, 602, 603, 604, 606, 608, 609 as a guest star Xander and Ethan Relationship history First relationship; 420 to summer between season 4 and 5. Started; Xander grew a bond with Ethan and after his fling with Willow, he discovers that Ethan was gay. In 414, the pair get invovled in a zombie group, they grow much closer, and end up having sex in a hotel, Xander looses his virgity to Ethan. Later Xander questions his sexuality, and during 416 Ethan helps him come out, but stops talking to Ethan, until 420 when he decides to start a relationship with him and goes to prom with him in 422. Cause; Xander wasn't ready for a real commitment and did not accompany Ethan on another road-trip to Canada. Second relationship; 511 to 718 Cause; Xander rejected Ethan's marrage proposal and when Xander went to Anya, who used her vengence demon powers to almost harm Ethan, Ethan refused to see Xander again and broke up with him. Third relationship; 821 to post series Status; After Xander lost his eye, Ethan was by his side. The pair later had sex during 820, and afterwards decided to give the relationship another try. Xander proposed to Ethan the night before the final battle, which Ethan accepted. Buffy Series overview (Version 2) Timeline Season; *1 - (March 17, 2008 - June, 2008) Buffy's Freshman Year, Shes 15 when she arrives in sunnydale. *2 - (September 2008 - May, 2009) Buffy's Junior Year, Shes 15 at the begining of the season, turns 16 in episode 13. *3 - (September 2009 - May, 2010) Buffy turns 17 in episode 13. *4 - (September 2010 - May, 2010) Buffy turns 18 in episode 13. *5 - (September 2011 - May, 2012) Buffy turns 19 in episode 13. *6 - (September 2012 - May 2013) Buffy turns 20 in episode 13. *7 - (October 2013 - May 2014) Buffy turns 21 in episode 14. *8 - (September - May 2015) Buffy turns 22 offscreen. Season 1 Episodes (2008) *1.01/1.02 Welcome to The Hellmouth/The Harvest (Aired: February 11, 2008) *1.03 Witch (Aired: February 18, 2008) *1.04 Teachers Pet (Aired: February 25, 2008) *1.05 Never Kill a Boy on First Date (Aired: March 10, 2008) *1.06 The Pack (Aired: March 17, 2008) *1.07 Night of the Living Rerun (Aired: March 24, 2008) *1.08 Bloodlines (Aired: March 31, 2008) *1.09 The Wendigo (Aired: April 7, 2008) *1.10 Angel (Aired: April 14, 2008) *1.11 I Robot You Jane (Aired: April 21, 2008) *1.12 The Puppet Show (Aired: April 28, 2008) *1.13 Nightmares (Aired: May 5, 2008) *1.14 Out of Mind, Out of Sight (Aired: May 12, 2008) *1.15 Demons (Aired: May 19, 2008) *1.16 Prophecy Girl (Aired: May 26, 2008) Season 2 Episodes (2008/2009) *2.01 When She Was Bad *2.02 Some Assembly Required *2.03 School Hard *2.04 Inca Mummy Girl *2.05 Past Imperfect *2.06 Reptile Boy *2.07 Halloween *2.08 Lie To Me *2.09 Carnival of Lost Souls *2.10 Lost Girl *2.11 The Dark Age *2.12 Darla *2.13 Girls Just Wanna Have Fun *2.14 Whats My Line (Part 1) *2.15 Whats My Line (Part 2) *2.16 Ted *2.17 Bad Eggs *2.18 Keep This Party Going *2.19 Phases *2.20 Road Trip *2.21 Living Dead in Dallas *2.22 New World in My View *2.23 Exodus (Part 1) *2.24 Exodus (Part 2) Season 3 Episodes (2009/2010) *3.01/3.02 How I Survived My Summer Vacation (Part 1 and 2) (Aired: September 21, 2009) *3.03 Gone Girl (Aired: September 28, 2009) *3.04 Coyote Moon (Aired: October 5, 2009) *3.05 The Succide King (Aired: October 12, 2009) *3.06 Halloween Rein (Aired: October 26, 2009) *3.07 Children of the Damned (Aired: November 2, 2009) *3.08 Soul Survivor (Aired: November 9, 2009) *3.09 The Mascarade Party (Aired: November 16, 2009) *3.10 Cold Turkey (Aired: November 23, 2009) *3.10 The Keepership of The Travelling Vampires (Aired: November 30, 2009) *3.11 A Very Slayer Christmas (December 14, 2009) *3.12 After School Special (Aired: January 11, 2010) *3.13 Surprise (Aired: January 18, 2010) *3.14 Innocence (Aired: January 19, 2010) *3.15 The Evil That Men Do (Aired: February 2, 2010) *3.16 Bewiched, Bothered and Bewilered (Aired: February 9, 2010) *3.17 Passion (Aired: March 9, 2010) *3.18 Ring of Fire (Aired: March 16, 2010) *3.19 Killed by Death (Aired: March 23, 2010) *3.20 I Only Have Eyes For You (Aired: April 20, 2010) *3.21 Go Fish (Aired: April 27, 2010) *3.22 Stranger In A Strange Land (Aired: May 4, 2010) *3.23 Becoming (Part 1) (Aired: May 11, 2010) *3.24 Becoming (Part 2) (Aired: May 18, 2010) Season 4 Episodes *4.01 Anne (Aired: September 28, 2010) *4.02 Dead Mans Party (Aired: October 5, 2010) *4.03 Faith, Hope and Trick (Aired: October 12, 2010) *4.04 Beauty and the Beasts (Aired: October 19, 2010) *4.05 Homecoming (Aired: November 2, 2010) *4.06 Band Candy (Aired: November 9, 2010) *4.07 Revelations (Aired: November 16, 2010) *4.08 Idenitity Crisis (Aired: November 23, 2010) *4.09 Lovers Walk (Aired: November 30, 2010) *4.10 The Wish (Aired: December 7, 2010) *4.11 Amends (Aired: December 14, 2010) *4.12 Gingerbread (Aired: January 11, 2011) *4.13 Helpless (Aired: January 18, 2011) *4.14 The Zeppo (Aired: January 25, 2011) *4.15 Bad Girls (Aired: February 1, 2011) *4.16 Consequences (Aired: February 8, 2011) *4.17 Dopplegangland (Aired: February 15, 2011) *4.18 Enemies (Aired: March 15, 2011) *4.19 Earshot (Aired: April 19, 2011) *4.20 Choices (Aired: April 26, 2011) *4.21 The Trail (Aired: May 3, 2011) *4.22 The Prom (Aired: May 10, 2011) *4.23 Graduation Day (Part 1) (Aired: May 17, 2011) *4.24 Graduation Day (Part 2) (Aired: May 24, 2011)